Raven Lawrence
Name: Raven Gregory Lawrence Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Hiking, Reading, and studying language Appearance: Raven Lawrence is at first glance an average person. He has dirty-blonde hair that has recently been cut down to less than a half-inch in length. His eyes are dark brown in colour, and he wears no glasses or contact lenses even though his vision is slightly below average (roughly 20/23 by the American scale for measuring such things). He has some slight stubble on his face and a small mole just below and slightly in front of his right ear. Raven stands slightly above average height at 5' 11.5" but is not so tall that his height makes him remarkable. On the other hand, his weight is only around 135 lbs. Raven usually chooses to dress in a somewhat formal manner. His common outfit is a plain polo shirt of some earthy color like dark green or brown, which he wears with long khaki pants. Biography: Raven spent the first few years of his life growing up in an east coast orphanage. As he spent more and more time living there, he gradually stopped befriending the other children who stayed there, because he knew from experience that eventually they would have to leave one by one, and that they would probably never again see each other again. When he was around six years old (his exact birth date being unknown, the orphanage treated him as though he was born on June 21, which occurred a few months before he was brought there), Raven was adopted by the Lawrence family, an otherwise child-less couple. The Lawrence's were good parents, and within a few years the fact that they were not his true parents was pushed out of Raven's mind for most of the time. The Lawrences neither spoiled nor abused him, although they frequently left him to his own devices (not without supervision, but they would passively keep an eye on him while they were engaged in other tasks). When Raven began attending school, he kept mostly to himself as the other children were making friends with each other, and as a result he ended up being a bit of a social outcast early on in his childhood. This trend continued throughout the rest of his school career. As time went by there were a few classmates that would occasionally approach him and talk to him. Raven was always polite when talking to them, but at the same time he was well aware of the fact that each boy or girl who went out of their way to make him feel included had other friends who were probably much more interesting than him, and so he rarely initiated conversation with them. In a similar fashion, he never attempted to insert himself into any of the various social groups, since they managed well without him and might view his presence as a burden. Left without more than a couple close acquaintances, Raven found hobbies that he could enjoy without imposing on others. One of his favorites became hiking, since it engaged his body while leaving the mind free to think whatever thoughts came to him, or even just to think nothing at all and enjoy the scenery. He also developed a slight interest in literature and language, although these always seemed to him to be something to occupy his time when he was unable to go out, rather than something that he actually enjoyed. The summer after his sophomore year, the Lawrences moved to Southridge, giving Raven a chance to start over again and develope a normal life. Raven was pleased to meet a few people similar to him at his new school during his junior year (although with them all being loners, they rarely got together to do anything outside of when they were with each other in school). Otherwise, his life remained unchanged for the most part... Advantages: Raven is accustomed to traversing rough terrain, and his frequent hiking trips have built up his endurance for hiking past what the average person would be capable of. He has read books about tracking and has much experience with nature, but has had no actual practive with tracking. Disadvantages: Being a bit of a loner has some unfortunate side effects in a game where a person's default instinct is to be mistrustful. In addition, Raven has very low upper arm strength. Designated Number: Male Student no. 100 --- Designated Weapon: Fork Conclusions: *sigh* What's with all these angsty kids lately? I'm reminded of the game two seasons ago, seems like ALL those weird little Barry Coleson kids were loners. But hey, I can't complain. It made for some great TV! B100 won't be doing too much with that fork, but maybe he'll turn out to be the resourceful type and make a dent in the number of students on the island if he gets his hands on a good weapon... maybe. The above biography is as written by Muninn. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Leo Curtis Collected Weapons: Fork (issued) Allies: Elizabeth Priestly Enemies: Lenny Priestly, Joseph Cande, Leo Curtis Mid-Game Evaluation: Raven spent the early part of the game hiding in the caves, leaving only when they temporarily became a danger zone. He avoided other students until Lenny and Elizabeth Priestly entered his cave, trapping him. Lenny noticed him and called him over. They talked, and Lenny and Raven questioned each other's motives. Lenny, as a sort of game, forced Raven to smash a camera, as doing so had been promised to lead to the deaths of more students. Lenny agreed to let Raven live, but Raven, increasingly nervous around the unstable Lenny, came up with a plan of his own. He left the cave, and lead Lenny on a brief chase, then circled back to speak with Elizabeth while Lenny was still searching for him. He warned Elizabeth not to trust Lenny, saying that Lenny wasn't focused enough on protecting her. He was about to leave when Lenny returned. Lenny let him go after a brief conversation. Raven made his way to the lagoon, where he encountered the inept Joe Cande. Joe attempted to intimidate Raven, and then attacked him, pausing at points to reference his book on ninjas. Raven dealt Joe a viscous stab with his fork, then fled, fearing that Joe's superior strength would help him win a prolonged engagement. Raven ended up at the small cottage, where he encountered Leo Curtis, who knocked him unconscious and tied him to a bed. Ryan Gilbert, who had come to the cottage to get some rest, saw Raven tied up, and broke a window to gain entry into the room. Leo got the jump on Ryan, dragged him outside, and, after a brief struggle, killed him. Meanwhile, Raven had regained consciousness. He managed to untie his bonds and stagger into the main room, where he was confronted by the returning Leo. Raven, suffering from a concussion caused by Leo's earlier blow, was unable to flee effectively. As Leo went to find a different weapon, Raven stumbled towards the bathroom, hoping to escape. He did not make it, though, and Leo returned. They fought, with Raven briefly able to hold off Leo's attack, but soon Leo cornered him and stabbed him in the arm. Then, while he was still unable to fight back, Leo slit his throat, killing him. Post-Game Evaluation: What a completely pointless game. He didn't even make for a particularly gory kill. Ugh, kids these days, they're such wimps. Memorable Quotes: "I'm not playing. All I got was a fork." -explaining his position to Lenny "Just remember this: in the end, when it's just you and him left, it will only take one bullet to decide which one of you gets to go home... and I can guarantee you that when that time comes, Lenny will have a gun." -Raven warns Elizabeth not to trust Lenny Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Raven, in chronological order. V3: *Nervous Solitude *Playing Macgyver *Amaro Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Raven Lawrence. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students